Alex Wagner
Alex Wagner is a contestant from Kalopin's Revenge. Alex started the game in the middle of his original Chula tribe. He was in the middle of several relationships and alliances with everyone on his original tribe, but was most notably apart of the Core Four, which also included William, Innessa, and Brent. He used this alliance along with his social gameplay to get himself through the swap and the merge. His big gameplay occurred midway through the merge, when he was responsible for getting rid of Jamie, Carlo, and Nate. Although he wasn't favored going into the Final Tribal Council, he ended up winning the game 8-2-0 due to his response to the final question at the Final Tribal Council. Profile Age: 23 Hometown: Minneapolis, MN Occupation: Teacher Survivor On Day 0, Alex was the last player assigned to the Chula tribe. While the tribe was waiting to get to their camps, and getting to know each other, Alex was referred to as being quiet and not putting in his input by Tony. This moment pushed Alex to play a social game, and as soon as he arrived to camp, he began making connections with every player on the tribe. He had played a game with Clark prior to Kalopin's Revenge, so he felt good with him, but his main alliance was formed with William, Innessa, Brent, and himself which they referred to as the Core Four. They would later pull in Tony to have a majority. At the first two tribal councils they attended, the tribe voted unanimously, first for returning player Shaily, followed by Alex's ally Clark. When Shaily returned to the game, and their tribe went back to tribal council, she was voted out again, however this time it was not a unanimous vote, as Alex voted for Adam to save his allies incase Shaily had found the Hidden Immunity Idol. Minutes before the swap, Alex found the Hidden Immunity Idol with Innessa watching. Innessa grabbed the Hidden Immunity Idol and put it into her bag, however it was still technically in Alex's possession. When the tribe swap occurred, Alex was the third player picked up by Jen, and he was luckily placed with two of his three Core Four allies, William and Innessa. Immediately Alex made strong connections with the new players on his tribe including Peggy, Jen, Chapman, Carlo, and Jamie. These connections are what helped carry Alex throughout the swapped tribe. After New Nunni lost their first challenge, an alliance of 6 was formed between Alex, William, Innessa, Carlo, Jamie, and Chapman, to maintain a majority at their new tribe. Jen was voted out of the game, and that ended up being the only New Nunni tribe member who did not make the merge. They ended up losing only one other challenge, in which Sam from the other tribe volunteered to leave the game. After that, New Nunni won every remaining challenge until the merge. At the Merge, Alex felt he was in a comfortable position as he had some sort of alliance with everyone on New Nunni, with the original Chula (Adam, William, and Innessa), majority New Nunni alliance (William, Innessa, Chapman, Carlo, and Jamie), and a newer Final 3 alliance that Alex created with Peggy and Nate. The four New Takali members that joined the merge tribe were Robb, Janaki, Peaches, and Amber. Alex knew Robb and Janaki prior to the game as they are all from Minnesota, however he wasn't as close with Peaches and Amber. The first three votes of the merge, Alex took somewhat of a backseat, to not put a target on his back. After Amber, Robb, and Peaches were voted out of the game, and Janaki was medically evacuated, this left the New Nunni 9. With the last vote being Peggy, Nate, William, Innessa, Adam, and Alex voting out Peaches and blindsiding the remaining original Takali members, the core original Chula group of Innessa, William, and Alex really wanted to regain the trust of Carlo, Chapman, and Jamie by voting out Adam, in which they did. Alex knew that at this point he needed to make some bigger moves, so he made an effort to use his relationships to create some major blindsides in the next three rounds. At the Top 8 the group consensus was to vote for Innessa, in which William and Alex told Innessa about it so that she could properly play her idol and William would vote for Jamie to make sure he was the sole vote to remove him. Right before the vote, William felt uncomfortable and was telling Alex that he thought that the original Takali were pulling a fast one over them. Alex offered William his hidden immunity idol, because he did not want those two to be seen as a strong duo if Alex had to publicly play it on William. William convinced Alex that it was the right move and Alex gave possession of his idol over to William, which ended up being the right move as William received a majority of the votes at Tribal Council, and sent Jamie packing. At the next vote, Carlo, Chapman, Peggy, and Nate thought they had Alex, but he was playing both sides. As a group they decided to split votes between Innessa and William 3-2, with Alex being apart of the 3. Alex told Innessa and William of this plan, and decided to vote with Innessa and William to vote out Carlo, making it a 3-2-2 vote with Carlo leaving. In the next round, it was public knowledge that Alex had turned on the majority, but he immediately repaired the relationships he broke and convinced them to all vote for Innessa at the next tribal council, however he also told Innessa of the plan and told her to vote for Nate and to play her final idol. This resulted in a vote of 4-2, with Nate receiving only 2 votes but beind idoled out of the game. At the Final 5, the group all voted Chapman out of the game, as they saw him as the biggest threat to the jury. At the Final 4, it was revealed that it was the Final Immunity Challenge of the season, and whoever won would have a shot to plea their case at the Final Tribal Council. This challenge became a close race between William, Innessa, and Alex, however Alex prevailed and won his first immunity of the season. When returning to camp, Innessa immediately suggested voting out William, but Alex had other plans in mind. When talking to William he told him of Innessa's plan and proposed getting rid of Innessa due to her flashy gameplay. He promised to take William to the end, as he was his closest ally and friend in the game. He then went to talk to Peggy who was also okay with voting out Innessa. At the Tribal Council, Innessa was blindsided and became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, William went in as the favorite to win for most of the jurors, and that remained the case for the majority of the Tribal Council. It wasn't until the final question asked by Innessa, that Alex impressed the jury. When asked what moves he made over William, he took credit for the boots of Jamie, Carlo, Nate, and Innessa, as well as talked about how his personal connections not only kept him in the game, but kept his allies in the game as well. Alex received 8 of the 10 votes to win, beating out William who received 2, and Peggy. Voting History Alex's vote for Innessa in Episode 18 was cancelled by a Hidden Immunity Idol. Trivia * He is the only player in the season (that attended a tribal council) to not receive a single vote the entire season. * He is the only winner in Reelfoot history to not receive a single vote throughout the game. * He is the only winner from Minnesota. * Alex never received Kalopin's Revenge Vote Blocker. * The only Individual Immunity Challenge that Alex won, was the final immunity challenge of the game. * Within 30 minutes of the game beginning, Alex fell on his ass while walking down a hill at camp. * Alex was the last person to be assigned to a tribe when the tribes were revealed. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Kalopin's Revenge Category:Kalopin's Revenge Contestants Category:Individual Immunity Winner Category:Idol Holder Category:Chula Tribe Category:Nunni Tribe Category:Shaily's Angels Tribe Category:Winner Category:Finalist